Some conventional aircraft have landing gear provided with actuators for driving wheels in rotation, so as to enable the aircraft to move without using the aeroengines of the aircraft. Among the various solutions that have been envisaged, one consists in providing a drive actuator having a roller pinion at its outlet that is constrained to mesh with a toothed wheel secured to the rim of the aircraft wheel. Nevertheless, the deformation to which the wheel and the landing gear carrying the wheel are subjected during taxiing make it necessary to make provision for the position of the roller pinion to adapt both linearly and angularly relative to the wheel, and thus to incorporate elements in the drive train that are movable or deformable. This is particularly true if the drive actuator is designed to be movable between an engaged position in which the roller pinion meshes with the toothed wheel, and a disengaged position in which the roller pinion is spaced apart from the toothed wheel. In addition, it is necessary to provide a filter member between the roller pinion and the drive motor suitable for filtering torque jolts. The adapter elements and the filter elements constitute additional elements giving rise to additional crowding in a zone that is already very congested, and requiring additional maintenance.